Advertising devices for turnstiles are generally known as described by way of example with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,974 to. Herring for “An Indicia Device for Turnstile and Method of Use.” Generally, such devices for holding or displaying indicia include a transparent tube for carrying indicia on a sheet carried within the tube as also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,809 to Gaule for an apparatus for supporting indicia with a rail Collars or clamps are typically used to secure the tube to the arm. With the ever growing interest in such advertising form, there is a need for securing advertising indicia to the turnstile arm in a safe, inexpensive, and efficient manner. Typically, opposing collars securing the tube are both rigidly attached to the turnstile arm making it difficult to change the advertising sheet. The tube is generally threaded or permanently glued to the opposing collars. The collars, while rigid, include shapes that undesirably irritate a person contacting the device while passing through a passageway for which the arm controls access.